The Last of Us
by FallOutHanstran
Summary: Everything has changed since the takeover of Hydra, and it's up to Jess and Pika to save whats left of SHIELD, but more problems rise than what they've expected.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! And its more of a welcome back gift to Superloudean, shes been gone for 2 years, so to welcome her back why not make a story right?**

**this ones for you!**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 1: The Sunburn Squad**

It had been a while since I had seen my good friend Pika, like, two years almost, and like all good friends who haven't seen each other in forever, we decided to hang out. We spent the day at the beach, "Um Jess?" She asked,

"Yeah, whats up?" I asked, sitting up,

"You know what we forgot?"

"No, what?"

"Sunscreen."

"... Shit."

We went back to my apartment redder than a tomato, "Why?!" Pika exclaimed painfully,

"Curse you sun and your need to burn innocent people!" I shook my fist like I was cursing the sun,

"You have aloe right?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom."

"I'll go get it."

"Okay." I stood in the living room, stiff as a board, while she got the sunburn relief.

She came back into the living room, "I'll rub it on your back if you rub it on mine." She said,

"Deal." I agreed. She started rubbing the aloe on my back, "Dat feel." I said, the cool aloe soothing my burn,

"Okay my turn." She handed me the aloe, I put some on my hand and rubbed it on her back, "Thats nice." She said.

After we were done with our aloe expedition we stood to watch television, "I can't sit." Pika said,

"Me either, my back and my legs hurt too much." I agreed.

We watched the news, "So uh... Hows Steve?" She asked,

"He's been good, haven't really seen him around much, with Hydra around all the agents have been out doing their own thing."

"Hydra?"

"Yeah, they've been out ruining everything SHIELD has worked for, well, when SHIELD was still around anyway."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, its 3 am but when this story posts, since its in pacific time zone it will be 12... Or 11... What ever, point is i got another chapter for ya, even though its short but yolo...**

**thanks Superloudean for the review and the character, and SwifteForeverandAlways for just the review...**

**did i miss anything else?**

**No?**

**GOOD!**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 2: You've got some catching up to do**

**_Caution: the following chapter has spoilers so if you did not watch Agents of SHIELD then tough luck_**

"What do you mean "still around"?"

"I mean its not around anymore, its nothing more than a faded memory."

"Do I sense quitter talk?" I glared at her,

"This isn't funny Ella, Hydra is everywhere, we aren't sure who we can trust anymore and above all that, Fury quit on us."

Her face fell, "Fury quit?" I nodded, "So who's the director?"

"Phil..." I mumbled,

"Impossible, Phil is dead."

"A lot of things have happened since you've been gone." I went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water when the phone rang, "Hello?" I answered,

"No time to talk, meet me behind the Walmart at midnight." A mans voice said,

"Tony?" I asked but they already hung up,

"Who was that?" Pika asked,

"I think it was Tony." I put the phone on the hook,

"What did he want?"

"He wants us to meet him behind the Walmart?" I was confused about what just happened.

Midnight came around and a dark figure approached us from the shadows. He was wearing a trench coat and a large brimmed hat, "Good, you made it." He said,

"Tony, what the hell is going on?" I asked,

"How did you know it was me?"

"Seriously Tony, I can sense your stupidity from miles away."

"Well that doesn't matter, we have a problem."

"Well just tell us already damn it!" Pika said,

"Sshh! I'm here on behalf of the rest of SHIELD."

"Thats why we're having a secret meeting..." I figured,

"You can't trust anyone anymore, but back to what I was saying, Hydra has become a bigger threat than before."

"Yeah, tell me something I don't know."

"Okay, Maven and Loki joined with them."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter for you, just finished it today yay!**

**thank you Superloudean and SwifteForeverandAlways for the reviews,**

**um a little disclaimer that might make me seem like a stalker:**

**i do not own Seamus O'Doherty (yes he is an actual person) but if i did, i would die :D**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 3: When Villains Join Forces... Again**

Shit, that was something I didn't know, "Loki?" Pika asked,

"Maven." I growled his name, man that guy doesn't quit,

"Yes, some of our newer agents have seen them all working together, whatever they are planning can't be good."

"So what does Phil want us to do?" I asked,

"Meet at the hideout tomorrow and he will debrief you." Pika and I nodded then parted ways with Tony.

It was a pretty long and sleepless night, part of it because I couldn't stop thinking about what Tony said, and partly because of the sunburn. The last time Loki and Maven joined forces they turned us into ten year olds... That was awful! Now they're with Hydra along with Agent Ward and... Other agents. I got up and painfully went to the bathroom, I splashed water on my face and sighed then went to bed.

The next morning I couldn't move, the pain was terrible. I decided to endure the pain long enough to get out of bed, "Ow, ow, ow, ow..." I said with every step, " Pika!" I walked into the living room,

"Yeah?"

"Aloe... Please."

"Oh right." She said and handed it to me.

After we ate and got aloed up, we headed out to the SHIELD hideout. I looked around to see if we were being followed before heading inside and parking my car next to Phil's, "Hey, that's Phil's car." Pika said and was about to touch it,

"Don't touch Lola." I said before heading toward the elevator.

Agents bustled about throughout the underground command room, as if it was another day at SHIELD (before Hydra), "Agent Parker and Pika, good to see you again, you look... Sunburned." Agent Simmons said

"Yeah, don't mention it." I said.

She smiled, "Director Coulson is expecting you so best not keep him waiting."

"We'll get right on that." I said and we headed to the conference room.

The other Avengers (minus Thor) were waiting there, it didn't take long for Tony to bust out laughing, "Oh my god you guys look so funny!" He laughed,

"Tony, we saw you last night, how did you not notice?" Pika asked,

"It was dark last night okay."

I rolled my eyes and sat down, "Whats the dealio!" I asked,

"The dealio is that Hydra is getting more and more powerful by the minute, not only that, but they have Maven and Loki on their side." Phil said,

"I can already assure you that Maven isn't going to be a problem, he's an idiot."

"The last time you underestimated him we turned into ten year olds." Clint pointed out. I death glared him,

"You guys' job is to find them and stop them, I will find a way to contact Thor so he can help us with Loki."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve said, Phil nodded,

"Jess, Pika, I want you two to get acquainted with the new agent, Agent O'Doherty should be in one of the labs."

"Yes sir." I said,

"Good, you are dismissed."

"Agent O'Doherty?" Pika asked, "Sounds Irish if you ask me."

"Wouldn't doubt it." I nodded. We headed downstairs to the lab, "Which lab is he in?" I asked,

she shrugged, "He didn't say."

"I wonder what he looks like.

" "Beats me." We looked through the labs but weren't sure what we were looking for. I wasn't paying attention when someone ran into me and we both fell to the floor,

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." The guy said,

"It's okay just-" I looked up at him and saw the most beautiful blue eyes ever, his hair was shoulder length blondish brown, and curly. He was the most gorgeous man I've ever seen, "Uh... Hi..." I said, like an idiot,

"Hi." He smiled and held out a hand to help me up, I took it,

"I'm uh... Jessica, or Jess... Or you can call me whatever, this is Pikachu."

"Nice to meet you both, I am Agent Seamus O'Doherty, but you can call me Seamus."

"Nice to meet you Seamus." I smiled,

"Looks like we're going to be working together." Pika said,

"I look forward to it, if you'll excuse me, I have things to do for Director Coulson."

"Bye..." I watched as he walked away,

"You like him!" Pika exclaimed,

"I do not!" I said defensively,

"Sure you do, I could tell, you should date him."

"I don't know, after the way my last relationship ended I sworn off dating for a while." I didn't even want to think about my relationship with he-who-will-not-be-named. Pika was about to say something when there was an explosion and the ground shook, sending us to the ground, "We're under attack!" I exclaimed as the alarms blared.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everybody! Nother chapter for ya. Yesterday i went over to my cousins house, it was pretty awesome, i had a great time.**

**uh, anyway, thanks superloudean and swifteforeverandalways for the reviews (and in superloudeans case, the character) it means lots to me**

**anywho**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 4: Rock Bottom**

Pika and I got up just as the way out got caved in by tons of steel, "We're trapped!" Pika exclaimed,

"Tony, Tony! You there?!" I asked through my watch communicator,

"Jess, where are you guys?"

"We're trapped in the lab wing, I'm gonna try and find a way out."

"Okay, be careful, theres a lot of Hydra heat up here."

"Got it." I looked at Pika, "Hold my hand."

"Uh... Jess I like you... But not in that way."

"Fine I'll leave without you."

"Oh, you mean that way." She laughed,

"Come on." I grabbed her arm and teleported us out of there.

The command room was in complete disarray, there was gunfire, and agents running around trying to repair broken objects. Steve came running up to us, "You guys okay?" He asked,

"We're fine, I'm going to help the others." Pika and Steve nodded and stuck together.

Tony was actually not suited up for once, "Tony, wheres your suit?" I asked,

"That's not important, we have to help the others."

I nodded, "C'mon." We went down the hallway, Clint was taking down some Hydra people,

"Someone must have ratted us out." I said,

"Doesn't matter, we have to stop them." Clint said,

"Where's Coulson?"

"I don't know, after we were dismissed-" Clint was interrupted by another explosion that us falling to the ground,

"All agents evacuate immediately! The headquarters is about to collapse, get out now!" Coulson said via headset,

"You guys go, I'll make sure everyone gets out safely." I said, they nodded and went off.

I escorted people to their nearest exits, the HQ was collapsing faster than I had anticipated, "The metal structure is buckling underneath its own weight." Seamus said,

"We're never going to get everyone out in time, there's four stories of concrete above us and who knows how many minutes-"

"About five."

"Five minutes to get hundreds of agents out of here." The sound of metal creaking sounded around us,

"Jess..." Seamus looked at me,

"You got to go Seamus."

"Jess I'm not gonna leave without you."

I glared at him, "Fine, just help me." He nodded.

We practically shoved everyone out the doors as fast as we could. Chunks of concrete were falling around us, "Is that everyone?" I asked,

"I think so." Seamus replied,

"Good, lets g-"

"Look out!" Seamus tackled me to the ground as the whole building collapsed on top of us.


	5. Chapter 5

**heres another chapter, its a short one, but one nonetheless, uh... i don't have much more to say, not much has really happened... Well Agents of SHIELD comes out 2 months from today, thats pretty exciting!**

**thanks to Superloudean and SwifteForeverandAlways for the reviews and uh... Yeah**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 5: No Easy Way Out**

It was dark all around me when I opened my eyes, a pair of arms were wrapped around me, "Ugh... Seamus?" I faced him,

"You okay?" He asked,

"I'm fine." I positioned myself so that I was sitting up. I tried to use my firepower to light up the area, I think broken pieces of concrete surrounded us,

"How do we get out of here?" He asked,

"I can teleport us out of here with my watch."

"Watch?" I looked down at my watch and didn't see it there,

"Shit! My watch!" That thing meant the world to me, I've had it almost my whole life.

Seamus inspected the area, "Hmm, there is no air coming in through these cracks, if we don't find a way out we're going to suffocate."

"I don't know if I can get us out." I tried to use my powers to break the concrete but nothing happened, we were officially trapped.

Seamus and I sat on the rock, due to the lack of oxygen my firepower wouldn't work, "We're gonna die down here aren't we?" Seamus asked,

"No, c'mon Seamus, someone will find us." I wasn't so sure about that but he didn't need to know. I heard him sigh from across the concrete cave, "Seamus?" I asked,

"Yeah?" "How about you tell me more about yourself?"

"Why?"

"Director Coulson told me to get acquainted with my new partner, so why not now?"

"Okay..."

He told me about his family, two older brothers and a younger sister, "We were visiting New York and I guess you could say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, my parents and older brother Jason were killed by Loki."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"And I'm not sure what happened to my brother and sister..." He was silent for a minute, what about you?" He asked.


	6. Chapter 6

**I wanted to post this yesterday but i was busy, i saw like 5 minutes of guardians of the galaxy yesterday! SO AWESOME! But im up camping with my family and my cousins and brother are acting like drunken asses (because they are) but not everyone is acting that way, thanks superloudean for the review and once again the character, i better go before one of my cousins pass out in the fire pit *sigh* **

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 6: My Secret**

What about me? I never share my life with people I just met, hell I don't even share with my closest friends. Its something I don't ever want to look back on, could I really trust Seamus? "What about me?" I sighed, "I was a SHIELD lab experiment, to test some kind of new serum they came up with."

"Is that how you got your powers?"

"Something like that..."

"Any siblings?"

Shit, did he have to ask? It seems only fair that I tell him, he did tell me after all, but I feel my past is more personal than his, "Yeah... One." I said, choking back tears,

"What happened?"

"Uh... Its a long story." That I didn't want to tell,

"Just tell me, you can trust me."

I sighed and whispered, "Her name was Rosaline." The point of no return, "She was my younger sister, and she was my best friend."

"What happened?"

"We were living in Mexico with my grandparents and my dad got mixed up with uh... Mexican drug dealers and he owed them money... So we left the country under the protection of SHIELD and stayed in LA."

"Then what?"

"What do you think? We lived happily ever after? Hell no! They found us Seamus okay, and they killed her!" Tears were running down my face, "They killed an innocent three year old." I gasped, "And I couldn't save her..." I wiped the tears from my face. I usually don't cry, I'm Jessica Parker, I never cry. But talking about my sister was something I always cried about, its a "scarred for life" kind of thing.

A pair of arms wrapped around me, "Jessica, I didn't know-"

"No one does, I never bring it up!" I cried into his chest. A hand lifted up my chin, I assumed I was about to be kissed so I puckered my lips just as a bright light shone in our faces.


	7. Chapter 7

**Its 12:30 am im upset and angry and lying in my tent right now, might as well update one more time**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 7: Outta here!**

"Jess?" A familiar voice called out,

"Tony? Tony!" I called out to him. A piece of concrete moved from above us,

"Are you okay?" Tony asked, his face was scratched up and bruised, the others didn't look much better,

"We're fine." I grabbed his hand, he pulled me out of the hole, then Seamus. I hugged him (Tony),

"I thought you were dead Jess."

"Nah, I'm fine." I looked around at the others and saw someone missing, "Wheres Pika?" I asked Steve. Everyones face fell,

"They... Got her." Steve said,

"HYDRA KILLED HER?!" I panicked,

"No! No, she was captured, trying to save me, who was trying to save her." He confirmed,

"Oh..." I looked around at all that SHIELD had left, "So... This is it?" I asked,

"What do you mean?" Clint said,

"I mean, SHIELD is nothing now."

"Coulson will figure this out, you know he will." Skye tried to sound cheerful and optimistic,

"By doing what? Relocating us again just so that we can be reduced to this?" I gestured to the pile of rubble around me, "You all know as well as I do that it all went to shit when Fury died, and nothings going to get better."

"Jess what are you trying to say?" Seamus asked,

"I'm saying that I'm done, for real this time, there is no use saving what will keep getting destroyed." I said and walked away, no one bothering to stop me.


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter though... Thats all i have to say about it, lets not get into details okay. Thank you SwifteForeverAndAlways for the review, and Superloudean for the character (which she will return shortly I promise) **

**Anyone go see Guardians Of The Galaxy yet? I want to so bad, but i can wait till saturday I guess...**

**so... Thats all...**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 8: Back to square one...**

I laid on my bed, too anxious to sleep or really do anything else. No one bothered to follow me home, and I was thankful for that, I didn't need their input on the whole situation. I finally gathered the willpower to get up and get some water. As soon as I stepped foot into the kitchen someone knocked on the door, "Dammit." I muttered and went to see who it was. Seamus was standing outside the door, and of course, I looked like shit, "Oh, Seamus uh... Come in." I gestured him in,

"Thanks." He walked in, "You look nice."

"Yeah, I look like shit." He chuckled, "Can I get you anything?"

"I'm fine." He leaned against the wall,

"So..." I smiled,

"You know why I'm here." He said seriously,

"And... Its not to get in my pants is it?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Well... I mean, no, you can't just give up, we need you Jess, don't do it for SHIELD, do it for the innocent people who need you."

I sighed, "Seamus I just..."

"Jessica, you never quit, I know you, something happened when we were trapped... I shouldn't have brought up the past."

I leaned against the door and slumped down then buried my face in my knees. Next thing I knew there was a hand on my shoulder, "Can I tell you something?"

"Seamus, n-not now, its not the best time for more personal stories."

"No it's not personal... Well, not about my family personal."

"Oh..."

"Well..I am a huge fan of yours, I mean, I always wanted to save the world like you-"

"Then do it."

He sighed, then the room went silent. We stared at the far wall for what seemed like forever before Seamus spoke and scared the shit out of me,

"Jess?"

"What?" I turned to look at him. He leaned forward and kissed me, I didn't know how to respond, it was like a million emotions went flooding through my head. When he pulled away I was speechless, "Seamus I-" He kissed me again, and I dern sure was not going to object this time. We stood up together and looked at each other, "Seamus, I-I can't... Im not looking for someone..." He put his hand on my cheek, "Right... Now." We started making out, "You know... This is against... What Ive been trying to stay away from..." I said between kisses,

"Care to... Take this... Somewhere private?"

I giggled, "I thought you'd never ask." We headed to the bedroom.

Seamus and I made out on the bed for a few sweet minutes when I pulled off his shirt, revealing his muscular body. I smirked, "You're so beautiful." He pulled me closer to him,

"Do you think we're moving too fast? We only just met today..." I said.

He gave it a thought, "Nah..." He pushed me into the bed and pulled off my shirt, I giggled as he pressed his lips to my neck, his breath tickling my skin. Slowly his kissed moved from my neck, down to my stomach,

"Seamus..." I breathed, his actions were leaving me breathless,

"Jess, I thought you wanted this." He looked up at me,

"I do..." He smiled and pulled off my shorts.


	9. Chapter 9

**Not my original plan for this chapter, but lets just roll with it, it works out in the end. **

**Thank you superloudean (i almost spelled that wrong) and SwifteForeverAndAlways for the reviews**

**and superloudean for the character who is in this chapter!**

**okay, I think i covered everything... except that SwifteForeverAndAlways are gonna see Guardians Of The Galaxy today! Ive been waiting for this moment my entire life!**

**yes, my entire life.**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 9: Betrayal**

I woke up the next morning greatly satisfied, and a little confused. Seamus was nowhere to be seen, I smiled and got up. On the kitchen counter was a folded up note,

"_Jess, had to leave early, something came up I hope you understand._

_ ~Seamus~" _

I sat the note off to the side and made some breakfast. Halfway through my omelette the familiar song of "Iron man" started playing, "Ugh, Tony." I muttered and answered the phone, "Tony I-"

"Jess, help! Hydra's attacking Stark tower, I can't hold them off!"

"I'll be there in a minute." I said and hung up. I know I said I wasn't going to help anymore, but Tony is like a brother to me, I can't let him get hurt. I suited up and left.

The tower was silent when I arrived, inside was trashed, "Jarvis wheres Tony?" No response, "Shit." I muttered and went upstairs. The penthouse didn't look any better than the lobby, it actually looked worse, "Tony?" I stepped over knocked over furniture, I went over to the power box, the wires were cut. I reconnected them and the lights came on,

"Power restored." The automated voice of Jarvis said,

"Jarvis am I glad to here for you."

"Ms. Parker, what are you doing here?"

"Where's Tony?"

"He was taken by Hydra."

"Any idea on a location?"

"No, my power was cut before they could say."

"Okay, thanks Jarvis." I ran back downstairs.

When I walked out of the building I felt a terrible pain, like many volts of lightning running through my body. I screamed in pain and fell to the ground. A female and male figure walked up to me, but I couldn't see their faces because I passed out before they got to me, but I realized that the woman was my best friend Pikachu.


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't know, i think im still in shock that Robin Williams died... He was my childhood, and now a great part of my childhood is gone, the tears are real man...**

**Thank you Superloudean and SwifteForeverAndAlways for the reviews, they mean the world to me!**

**this chapter though...**

**I have nothing more to say...**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 10: Trust No One**

I woke up on the floor of a cell, my hands were covered up and chained to the floor. The walls were made of glass so I could see the other prisoners, and I wish I couldn't. In the cell to my left was Tony, to my right Clint and behind me was Nat. I crawled over to my left where Tony was lying on the floor, "Tony?"

He jumped in surprise, "Jess! Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine..."

"How did they get you?"

"I went to your place to save you but you weren't there."

"Yeah, I was kind of kidnapped."

"Yeah, I know... The rest of the story explains itself." I slouched against the wall, facing Nats cell. Looking at the others, I was the only one chained down, I sighed and buried my face in my knees.

Days passed, they found Steve but he was the only one, the put him in the cell across from me, "They're going to start questioning us." He said, "

Questioning us for what?" I got to my knees (because the chains prevented me from standing up),

"They're looking for Coulson."

"And the others." Nat said, "They're after you Jess."

"Me?"

"You were closer to Coulson than any of us." Barton said. He was right, I was close to Coulson... But not May close... Couldn't they find her? I sighed and looked at the floor.

The door opened and in walked... Anthony... The reason I swore off dating. He opened the door to my cell, "Hello Jessica."

"Don't talk to me you traitorous asshole!" He chuckled,

"I miss you too."

"I don't think she misses you." Tony said, and he was right. Anthony scowled at Tony,

"Not in the least bit either." I added with a smirk,

"Well, it doesn't matter if you miss me or not, that's not why I'm here."

"You think I'm going to tell you anything?"

"No, I know you won't, which is why I will enjoy breaking you, bring him in." He said in his headset.

Two guards came in with Seamus, "Seamus! Let him go!"

"Where is Coulson?" "You bastard! You're after me not him!"

"Wrong answer." They shocked Seamus. He cried out in pain, "Where is he?"

"I'm telling you, I don't know!"

They tazed him again, "You're not making this any easier for the both of you."

"Anthony please!" I begged, tears streamed down my face, they did it again. I could see that he wouldn't last much longer,

"I love seeing you beg." Anthony laughed,

"I don't know where Coulson is but you can hack Agents Simmons phone to find him!" I blurted out, my mistake,

"You heard the lady, find that phone, see Jess, was that so hard?" He smirked, "Let him go."

They threw Seamus to the ground, I crawled over towards the door, "Seamus, I'm so sorry." I cried,

"I'm sorry too." He got up, "Sorry that you were foolish and easy to get to." He walked out.


	11. Chapter 11

**My eye burns! I think its absorbing too many nail polish fumes... GAH! Its hard to type when you're half blind. School starts in two weeks and not only that, but it will be my last first day of school, am i excited? Not really, i guess im afraid of growing up, my life is going by too fast! **

**Thanks superloudean and SwifteForeverAndAlways for the reviews, and im sorry superloudean that Pika is evil, it happens though.**

**big likes for my reference in here, im sure you can guess what movie its from lol**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 11: Gotta escape**

What the hell just happened? Did I really fall in love with someone who was evil? Why am I surprised? This isn't the first time it happened, and it probably won't be the last, I just can't get used to being hurt. "Jessica?" Tony asked,

"How can I be so stupid?! I just sold out someone I loved to Hydra and it was for someone who ended up being evil!" I buried my face in my knees and cried, "

Jess its okay, you didn't know." Tony said. Nothing was going to make me feel better knowing that they were after Simmons.

Hydra didn't feed us, just left us for dead in the cells, and the next victim shouldn't have been there. They threw Agent Simmons in the cell next to Steve, one of the people who threw her in the cell was Pika, "Ella!" Steve said, she shot him a look of pure hatred, "This isn't you! You hate Hydra, you're against them remember, you work for SHIELD and you're an amazing girl."

She laughed, "Silly soldier, SHIELD is gone, and soon the Avengers will be too." She walked out.

It hurt, not just Steve, but all of us, that this had happened, "We can't let them get Coulson." Simmons said,

"But they'll just resort to torture if we don't tell them." I said, "And I'm the reason you're here." I said,

"You?"

I nodded, "I sold you out for a guy who doesn't give two shits about me or anyone else."

There was silence, "Jess, I'm not mad, as long as they don't get Coulson, we'll be fine." I could tell she sounded more confident than she felt, her face showed it,

"We'll see about that." I said and slouched in a back corner.

Days turned into months and the torturing got worse, but no one told them anything, they were getting frustrated. I ripped part of my shirt off and tied it to my thigh, a cut courtesy of my newest torture. The others didn't know it but I was quickly bleeding out, and I didn't have much time, I could already feel myself getting weaker. Steve was close to breaking Pika, she was almost there until she walked out of the room, he sighed, "Its okay Steve. She'll break soon." I said and leaned against the wall.

Tony was clenching his side, I noticed now there was a stab wound there as well, "Tony..." I sighed,

"I'm fine, I've had worse remember." He laughed slightly, I did too.

An explosion sounded upstairs, "What the hell was that?" Clint asked, getting up,

"I don't know." Nat replied. There was another explosion, and the doors to the prison bursted open and in walked... Fury?

He shot the two guards inside the prison then killed two more behind him, "I've had it with this mother fucking Hydra in this mother fucking warehouse!" He said,

"Fury!" I exclaimed,

"Let's go." He shot the control panel which opened our cells and released my chains.

I tried to stand up but my leg was burning with pain and I fell to the ground. Steve scooped me up in his arms... I'd rather it would have been Clint, but he was busy,

"Cap, get Jess out of here." Tony said,

"Tony, what about you?" I asked,

"I'll be fine, just go." Steve nodded and ran off.

We were almost out, "Not so fast." But that happened, Maven was standing in front of us, "Did you really think you were going to leave that easily?"

I used my telekinesis to throw him off to the side, "Lets go." I said,

"Yes ma'am." Steve ran out the exit.

We were surrounded by trees, very blurry trees, "Ugh... Steve..." My eyelids got heavy,

"Come on Jess, stay with me." We stopped in the middle of some woods, he sat me down and pulled the cloth off of my leg, "Oh God..." He said, looking at the wound,

"Steve... I'm fine."

"We have to get you help okay."

"But Steve... I'm tired..." I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Well its been ten years and a thousand tears... Wait... It hasnt even been a month.**

**i was gonna update before school started but that didnt happen, oh well.**

**senior year is great! I love my classes and everything! Except my shitty locker!**

**anyway thanks superloudean and swiftwforeverandalways for ze reviews**

**and uh... Yeah...**

***i do not own the creature hub or any of its employees (but i wish i did)**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 12: Hope is Our 4 letter word.**

I woke up lying in a bed, I was in a lot of pain and could barely sit up. The room was dark except the faint glow of a halogen lamp flickering on the table next to me. I swung my legs off of the bed and tried to stand but fell, the stab wound was stitched up, but it wasn't going to heal fast if I kept standing on it. I crawled limply to the door and opened it, the hallway was dark besides the dim light every so many feet. It wasn't a good idea to go out unarmed, but I wasn't going to stay bedridden the whole time. I crawled down the hallway and rounded the corner, there was a bright light at the end of the hallway,

"... I would rather die than ever believe that I was ever with you guys." A woman's voice growled,

"Pika please, you are good, you are a part of SHIELD." Tony said,

"No! I belong with... Hydra?" She sounded unsure,

"Pika, listen to me..." Steve started but I didn't finish listening,

"Hey you're awake." Clint said, startling me, he helped me up,

"Hey Clint..." I blushed because he was still holding my hand,

"Let's go get something to eat, you're probably starving."

I didn't even notice until he said anything, "Yeah... Let's go." I said.

It had been months since I had eaten anything, so I probably looked like a pig in front of Clint, I would have been embarrassed but today I didn't care. He sat quietly in his chair, "So... What's happening?" I asked,

"Fury and Coulson are working on stopping Hydra, problem is, we have a small team due to the fact that we can't trust anyone besides us and Coulson's little entourage."

"And they're trying to get Pika back?" He nodded, "Where are we right now?"

"In our mountainside hideout in Colorado." Colorado? Hmm... "Jess? You look like you've got a plan." He smirked,

"There's a team of SHIELD agents not far from us, in Denver, they disguised themselves as common youtubers called The Creatures."

"Why did they disguise themselves?"

"So that they don't get discovered in situations like this."

He nodded, "I'll tell the others."

They decided to give it a try since any kind of help was better than no help, "Turn left." I said to Clint, he turned and parked, "Okay, I've worked with them before, let me talk to them."

"Okay." We headed in to the building.

"This way." I said and headed to the elevator.

"This is it." I said as we stood in front of a door that had a sign on it that read "The Creatures". I pressed the buzzer, the door opened revealing a tall man wearing a Saint Louis Cardinals baseball cap, "Jordan we need to talk." I said as he let me in,

"What's the problem?" He asked,

"Its Hydra obviously, but they teamed up with Loki and Maven."

"That is a problem."

"And the worst part is that they turned Seamus."

"So that's where he's been, but what does this have to do with us?"

"Did you not hear me say that they have Seamus? Listen, we need your help, you're the only people left that SHIELD can truly trust."

He thought about it, "I'll get the others, meet in the streaming room." He walked off,

"The what?" Clint asked,

"Streaming room, come on." I led him to the room.

"So we're SHIELD's last hope?" James asked after I explained the whole thing,

"Yes."

"And Seamus is a part of Hydra?" Sly asked, Seamus and Sly were best friends so I felt bad for him,

"That's right."

"We will help you." Dan smiled, he wasn't the leader of the group but when he wanted to he acted like it.

The others nodded in agreement, "Excellent." I smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**heyo! How is everyone doing today?! Jk i really dont care! Its 1:34 am and im f-ing hungry... And a little paranoid!**

**thank you superloudean and SwifteForeverAndAlways for the review**

**i just want to keep this short and sweet**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 13: Let the storm rage on!**

We went back to the hideout and everyone got acquainted, "Jess...?" I turned to see my friend there, "I just wanted to-" I smacked Pika across the face, "... I deserved that."

I hugged her, "I'm glad you're back." She smiled, I smiled too, then frowned.

She put a hand on my shoulder, "He's not evil, he's confused. I know how he feels about you Jess. He always asked about you before I was brainwashed, he doesn't want this in his life, he cares about you."

Part of me wanted to believe her, the other part wanted to knock her senseless. I sighed, "Look Pika, I can't spend time focusing on someone who broke my heart, not when Hydra is taking over, what's done is done and I'm moving on." I walked away.

Everyone geared up after Thor arrived, "Guy's, you've gotta see this." Skye turned on the television. It looked like an all out war zone, worse than the New York incident. Robots, aliens, and humans marched the streets like a dictators army,

"Where are they heading?" Coulson asked.

Skye did her computer hacking magic, "Oh no..."

"What?" I asked,

"They're heading for the capitol building." We looked at each other,

"Let's move out then, we don't have much time." Jordan said. We nodded and went to our stations.

Tony and I flew outside of the aircrafts, "If Hydra gets to the capitol building than who knows whats going to happen!" Aleks said,

"Then we can't let them get to it." I said.

We caught up with the army in a suburb not too far from D.C, "Jess, Tony, you know what to do." Coulson said,

"Yes sir." We went down and started clearing them out. The army was bigger than we thought, "There's too many!" I said,

"It's ok Jess, we've been through a lot worse." Tony said. I landed on the ground and started clearing out a group of ex-SHIELD with my powers. They shot at me with their guns, I shot flames back, behind me was the sound of gunfire and metal crashing against metal,

"Jess, you've started the party without us?" Pika asked.

I turned to see her and Steve fighting robots together, "You know me." I smirked and froze two people to the ground. Lightning struck a group of aliens a few yards away,

"Is he trying to kill us?" Pika asked,

"I don't know..." There were too many things for us to fight, "I'll lead the robots away from you guys, you can handle normal people right?"

"Puh-lease, that's child's play." Pika said. I nodded and led the robots away.

"Clint, I've got some targets for you." I said into my watch,

"Swing on by and I'll practice." I led the robots towards Clint's perch,

"Coming up!" I said, flying up the side of the building. After I flew past the roof I heard explosions behind me, "Thanks Clint."

"Thanks for the target practice." I laughed and flew off.

I landed on top of a different building, I could see Washington D.C, and it wasn't far. I noticed unusual aircraft flying in that direction, "Shit..." The army was just a distraction, "Shit!"

"Jess...?" Jordan asked,

"Guys, they're getting into D.C! This was a fucking distraction!" I said,

"We'll never catch them!" Pika said, I looked around, thinking of a plan. Finally something came to mind, I jumped down next to Pika,

"Quick, grab my hand." She nodded and grabbed my hand, "Jordan, I'm gonna need your eye in the sky help, but only when I give the signal so stay in range of those aircraft."

"Got it." Jordan's battalion in the sky said,

"Let's go." I pressed my button on the watch and the scenery changed.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I'm lucky I've found time to update, my damn internet is out so I'm at my grams writing this...**

**Thanks superloudean and swifteforeverandalways for the reviews**

**I've got things to do so see ya later!**

**Enjoy!**

**~FallOutHanstran~**

**Chapter 14: The Last Stand**

Pika and I found ourselves in the middle of a hallway, "Where are we?" She asked,

I looked out the window, "We're on the bottom level of the jet."

"That's not what I meant."

"I know, let's go." I headed down the hallway,

"People are gonna die you know." She said,

"Let's hope they aren't innocent." I said.

We snuck around, "Up the staircase, there's cameras and guards up there." I said, she nodded and we went ahead.

I turned invisible and took out the first camera, two guards rounded the corner, "... We aren't even being paid for this." One said,

"Dude, watch what you're saying, you'll get yourself killed." Replied the other,

"Who cares, we're gonna die anyway."

Pika shocked them full of electricity, "Good job, let's go." We headed down the hall, "There's an elevator that can take us to their level." I said,

"How do you know?" She asked,

"I don't, it just makes sense."

"Seems legit." We headed to the elevator and went up.

The hallway was void of guards, "This seems easy." Pika said,

"Too easy... Don't let your guard down." She nodded. We proceeded forward down the hall all the way to the arch at the end, I grabbed Pika's wrist and turned us both invisible, then went inside.

Of course, Maven was piloting the aircraft, Loki was supervising him, and Seamus was beside Maven. I frowned but cleared my mind of him before crouching behind a control panel, "Once the capitol has fallen the world is practically ours to control!" Maven cackled, I stifled a laugh. Maven may be smart, but he's stupid if he thinks America is the only country on earth,

"Excellent, this pitiful planet needs a rightful king to rule it." Loki sat back in his chair but then sat up straight, "There is someone intruding on us." He looked around,

"Where I don't see anyo- It's Parker!"

'_Shit.' _I mentally cursed. Next thing I knew there was a death ball fired at us, I shoved Pika to one side and dove in the opposite direction, making us both visible. I quickly got to my feet,

"The superhuman and the little mouse..." Loki mused and got out of his chair, "I knew it was only going to be a matter of time when I was going to have the pleasure of killing you."


End file.
